Kim Possible Vs Aliens: The Calm Before The Storm
by superkoola
Summary: Kim thought she was done with aliens. She thought they would be behind her as she looks to the future. But that's not the case. A month after Warmonga and Warhok invasion, Kim and Ron were sent to a small island to investigate the disappearance of some of the island locals and scientists. Can they survive the wrath of the feral aliens and some of the corrupted survivors?


There was a small island on the Southern Pacific, 135 miles west of the Patagonia region. This island is very small, around 55 square kilometers in size. This island is known to the locals, as _Isla Pérdida,_ translated to 'the island of loneliness'. This island was for the most part, flat and sparsely vegetated, with the ground mostly rocky, and the climate is very cold. The island is also known be located on a border of the tectonic plates Nazca and the South America plates, so earthquakes are known to occur here, though most of them are not strong. Enough to be felt, yes, but not enough to be catastrophic.

Despite the apparent earthquake risks, the island is a popular location for whale watching. The surrounding seas are populated with porpoises, small dolphins, and even the larger baleen whales that pass through here on their way to their feeding grounds in Antarctica for the summer. This has become popular enough for a group of scientists from a university to set up a small operating base on the island to study their migration patterns.

Things work well for the most part; but tonight, came trouble for the scientists, AND locals of the island…

* * *

A powerful storm was brewing up on the island. Strong, tidal waves crashing along the shore, rain dropping down violently, and loud thunder that followed lighting strikes resonated across the landscape. This was especially brewing trouble for some of the locals.

There are a group of people who are currently looking to seek shelter from the storm. There are many men, women, and children who were gathered together to seek warmth in each other. Their leader is a man in his late 50s, with a tall, husky built and a shirtless body. This is their tribe leader, and he is working harder than ever to find shelter for his people through the storm. They've searched and searched for nearly an hour; there was no sign of shelter for them.

Then, the leader saw something through the misty rain. There, about 60 yards ahead was a large cave, big enough for his people to hide out from the storm. Soon, in his native language, he shouted at the other tribe members through the storm, and pointed towards the cave. After explaining what to do with the cave, the others looked on with agreement and they soon approached the cave.

Soon, it wasn't long before the entire tribe soon approached the cave. The other tribe members were relieved to be outside of the rain, and soon, they simply sat there, waiting for the rain to pass.

However, the rain didn't seem to soften up. If anything, it only fell down harder. The tribe soon grew tired of waiting, and after listening to the rhythmic sound of rain droppings, they soon began to fall asleep.

What the tribe didn't realize, is that there was a path that leads further into the cave. The inside of the trail is dark, with spikes hanging from the top, and there's water dripping down thanks to the humidity, and it wasn't long before the path ends in a dead end. However, in that dead end, something ancient lies there…something dangerous.

* * *

At the dead end, there are dozens of oval-shaped…things. These 'eggs' are around 3 feet tall, and have a leather-texture to their skin. There are also roots growing out from the bottom of the eggs, possibly for nutrition for the eggs. Dust has been collected for a very long time, perhaps thousands of years.

However, one of the eggs, which like the others, remains a dark green, soon began to lighten up its skin, meaning that it was coming out of its dormancy. And it wasn't alone; soon, it was followed by many of its other bretheren. They've sensed other living animals nearby, and what's inside is going to get at them, one way or another…

Soon, one of the eggs opened. Like a flower in the dawn, this is the beginning of something new…something bad…


End file.
